Roses Always Die
by Ayashe Tru
Summary: It's his sixth year and Harry is fighting a losing battle against the darkness inside him. He finds help from Amanda, an angelic fifth year Hufflepuff who rnshows him there is indeed life after death. Messed summary, I know.
1. Chapter One

The Eternal Series - Roses Always Die  
  
Chapter One  
  
He couldn't cry. His head hurt too much. It had only been one day since Harry had left Hogwarts for the summer, but it had felt much longer. The Dursley's had so far heeded the Order's warning and let him be, but Harry stayed out of their way anyway. He felt that he might not leave his room until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Sleeping away the summer sounded good to him. The previous night Harry had slept peacefully and he hoped it stayed that way. Harry got a chill even though the warm summer air coming in through his open window. On one of the breezes came his snowy owl, Hedwig. She flapped down beside him and hooted.  
"Where've you been?" Harry asked her. She held out her leg in reply.  
Harry sighed and took the letter.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
We hope you're okay. Since we're staying staying at you know where, it was decided that sending one owl for the both of us would be better than two. Dumbledore said he'll be sending people to get you in sometime soon, so don't worry.  
"I'm not," Harry said.  
I, no we, really hope you're all right. Try to stay out of trouble, and the Order would like us to remind you that if the Dursley's do anything to owl us right away so they can put a stop to it.  
  
Love,  
Hermione and Ron  
_  
Harry forced himself up and grabbed some parchment and ink. He sat back down and began to right….  
  
_Dear Hermione and Ron,  
  
I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, and once again I'm fine.  
  
Harry  
_  
"Come here Hedwig," said Harry.  
She shook her feathery head, being as lazy as he was, and not wanting to go out again.  
"It won't take that long, you silly owl."  
Hedwig flew over sullenly.  
"Make sure you fly away before they can give a reply. If what they say is true the Order may not let them send another owl after you're gone."  
Hedwig hooted and flew back out the window.  
Harry laid his head back down and curled up in a ball. His head throbbed but he ignored it. There were more important things, like sleeping. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Eternal Series - Roses Always Die 

Chapter Two

Harry's plan of sleeping the entire summer was going quite well. There was the occasional letter from Ron and Hermione, but other than that, Harry was left undisturbed. He wasn't sure why he wasn't dreaming, but whatever the reason, it was of little concern to him. Harry's plan of sleeping the summer away was going well. For two weeks Harry did nothing but eat a little and sleep a lot. For two weeks Harry did nothing but eat a little and sleep a lot.

"So that's why Pig never came back," said a voice, pulling Harry out of the fogs of sleep.   
Harry opened his eyes tiredly and saw Lupin and Mr. Weasley.   
"You're disturbers of the peace," Harry said. "Whose peace? Mys peace. Go away."   
"Well we did have Ron and Hermione owl you to tell you we were coming," Lupin said pointing to the owl near Hedwig. Pig was sitting there with a letter tied to his leg. "But for some reason you never got it."   
"I've been sleeping a lot," Harry said in explanation, and laid his head back down. Professor Lupin frowned slightly.   
"I'll drag you out of here if I have to," said Professor Lupin.   
"You wouldn't dare," Harry said, but he lifted his head off the pillow slightly.   
"Oh yes I would. Dumbledore said you're to come with us, whether you like it or not," Lupin replied.   
"You can't make me do anything," said Harry, yawning.   
"Yes we can," Mr. Weasley said. "Besides, you don't seem in a state to put up much of a fight."   
"I'm just a bit tired, that's all," said Harry.   
"Just a bit? Come on Harry," said Lupin, pulling Harry up.   
"No!" said Harry like a cranky two year old.   
Professor Lupin ignored him and pulled Harry to his feet.   
"You'll suffer my wrath later!" Harry warned, groggily. "Oh really?" asked Lupin, pleasantly.   
"Yes!"   
"Well I guess I'll have to watch out then."

NOTE : I made Harry said 'mys' on purpose. When I was first imagining it in my head, I thought mys instead of my and left it in because I thought it was cute.


End file.
